Do not comment on Alfred's hair!
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: This is requested from 'two little Robin's one just littler' story. This is from the comment on what happens when you mentions Alfred's hair loss...


**This was a one shot connected to two little Robins, one just littler about what happens when you mention Alfred's loss of hair...**

**Dick is 10 by the way**

**Enjoy**

**I Don't own young justice or any of the characters**

The original seven of the Justice League were sitting in their briefing room in the Watchtower in space. They were supposedly celebrating. The world had just gone through a crisis, the Watchtower had been hacked and broken into yet the good guys had still come out on top.

By saying supposedly celebrating, they were sitting around the briefing table all exhausted and tired just not wanting to be the first person to go home and go to bed.

Robin, on the other hand, was celebrating. He was covered in bandages and cuts and he had a slight limp yet all the adrenaline had not worn off. He was running around the room and jumping on peoples shoulders whooping and cheering as he went. He would constantly stop and stand or handstand on someone's shoulders or head and try to re-enact what he considered to be an awesome part of the fight.

He just happened to stop one Hal Jordan's head only holding himself up with one hand.

"... that bit was awesome when J'onn went all see through and let the two bad guys bash their heads together. Oh, oh, oh, what about the part when Dinah let out a canary scream and just spun in a circle!" he said nattering away to no one in particular.

Suddenly the holographic computer came up showing an old man known by everyone in the room. Robin did a back flip and landed on his feet as everyone looked up at the screen.

"Hey Alfred" cried the energetic boy.

"Master Robin, I have been so worried. No one contacted me during or after the crisis. I have been trying to get through to the watchtower for hours now yet I couldn't. What has been going on?" Alfred cried in a shrilled British accent.

"Sorry Alfred" mumbled Robin as he looked at his feet guiltily.

"Someone attacked the watchtower and the systems must have finally finished rebooting" Batman said in a monotone voice.

"I have been tearing my hair all day. If you get me any more worried then I won't have any hair to tear out!" Alfred cried out.

"If you had any hair to pull out in the first place" Batman muttered. It would have only been over heard by the kryptonian if Batman hadn't been sitting the closest to the ultra sensitive speaker which picked up all noise and transmitted it over to the other side of the communicator which in this case was the Batcave. Everything that had just been said echoed around the cave behind Alfred so that not only did Alfred hear but so did everyone in the meeting room.

Alfred went stiff. His face blank. The communication ended. Everyone looked at Batman who showed only a small amount of emotion. It looked like a mix of guilt and something else. Only Robin could tell, it was fear.

Just then the Zeta beam activated

'Agent A – Authorised entrance' came the computer voice.

Alfred materialised in the zeta tube. The man looked slightly ridged and had a glare upon his face and it was aimed right at Batman.

"Master Bruce, I insist that you come home now" Alfred said through gritted teeth. Batman looked at the old man. If he agreed to go with him then it would make him look weak and that he followed orders.

"No" Batman said. He kept a blank face on.

Alfred shrugged.

"If you insist" he said. There was an underlying note of glee in his voice as if he were happy that Batman had declined

There was silence as Alfred kept up his glare. The league looked at Alfred. Some were trying not to laugh at what Batman had said earlier.

"How dare you insult my lose of hair" Alfred said in a quiet voice. It made the hairs on some of their backs prick up.

"This hair lose is caused by cleaning up after you! Going into those small areas of the cave where you hide your rubbish hoping that I won't find it! Do you want me to tell the league how you were a bald baby? How you had less hair than me? Would you like me to show them pictures of your bald one year old head?" Alfred's voice was sounding very evil.

Alfred threw down several pictures on the table in front of the leaguers of baby Bruce.

The leaguers took the pictures and Robin dashed over and looked over Barry's shoulder.

"Ew! Baby Bruce is nude!" he cried when he looked at the picture. Sure enough, little Bruce in the picture was bald, lying on his back with his feet in the air and arms flailing about, with a large smile on as he dribbled with no clothes on.

Barry looked at the picture and couldn't contain his laughter. This was the big bad bat?

Wonder Woman picked up a picture and fell of her chair laughing. The photos were passed around as tears were shed with laughter.

"Is ittle wittle Bruce alright?" Hal Jordan laughed as he looked at another picture. Meanwhile Batman had smashed his head on the table and Alfred had sneaked over to the holo computer and started fiddling around. Within minute pictures of baby Bruce were flying around every computer connected to the watchtower although his eyes had been coloured in for identity purposes.

Bruce pulled his cowl of his head to stop the constant ringing in his ear because of incoming calls from fellow leaguers not in the main seven. He didn't understand why they were calling until he saw Alfred at the computer putting in the last of about twenty firewalls around the photos. They were going to be hard to delete.

"Master Bruce, I insist you come home now" Alfred repeated with a scowl. Bruce smashed his head against the table again trying to block out the sound of laughter from the other leaguers and Robin. He could hear Superman laughing madly and Flash rolling on the floor clutching his sides as he laughed. The others were in similar conditions. Bruce stayed where he was.

Alfred stormed up to Bruce and pulled his ear leading him to the zeta beam.

The next thing that happened was the computer voice announcing their departure and then a couple of minutes after that, the departure of Robin. Robin had hacked into the CCTV of the room and copied the image of Batman being dragged out by the ear by the older man. This would make great blackmailing.

**I hope this lived up to expectations. Please tell me what you thing... good, bad, crap?**

**Thank you**


End file.
